This invention relates generally to rotors for permanent magnet (PM) motors and generators. More particularly, the present invention relates to retention systems for rotor magnets in brushless PM motors and generators.
Brushless PM motors convert electrical energy to kinetic energy by exploiting the electromagnetic relationship between a magnet and an electric field. Conversely, brushless PM generators use electromagnetic relationships to convert kinetic energy to electrical energy. In a typical brushless PM motor, electric current is passed through stationary windings of conductive wires to generate an alternating magnetic field to push and/or pull a magnetic rotor. The magnetic rotor is coupled to a shaft to produce rotational shaft power. In a typical brushless PM generator, a mechanically rotating shaft rotates a magnetic rotor to push electrical current through a stationary coil. The electrical current is then available to provide electric power. Thus, brushless PM motors and generators comprise two main concentrically aligned components: a stator, comprising wire windings, and a rotor, comprising permanent magnets. Brushless PM motors and generators can be configured in a conventional design, with the stator surrounding the rotor, or in an inside out design, with the rotor surrounding the stator. In either case, the rotor is subjected to extremely high rotational speeds, which places significant mechanical loading on the magnets.
A rotor of a brushless PM motor or generator must meet multiple requirements in order to efficiently convert electromagnetic power to or from rotational shaft power. First, the rotor must include magnets that are able to convert electromagnetic force to or from mechanical force. Second, the magnets need to be magnetically coupled in order to produce a magnetic flux path between adjacent magnets. Third, the magnets must be connected to a shaft in such a manner to transmit the torque necessary for inputting or outputting the mechanical power.
For both conventional and inside out brushless PM motor and generator designs, various prior art systems for retaining the magnets with respect to the rotor have been developed. For example, in inside out brushless PM motor and generator designs, the rotor comprises a disk having a central bore for receiving a shaft and an outer diameter flange for receiving the permanent magnets. The permanent magnets are circumferentially arranged around the inner diameter face of the flange such that they will face the wire windings when coupled with the stator. Conventional methods for securing magnets to rotors have relied upon adhesives that immobilize the magnets on the outer flange. Adhesive provides a strong bond that also permits magnetic flux between the magnets. However, adhesive rigidly bonds each magnet to the flange, thus subjecting the magnet to the strain imparted to the rotor during high-speed rotational operation. Thus, the magnets become load-bearing members subject to centrifugal stresses that potentially exceed their stress limitations. Additionally, the bonded magnets become permanently attached to the disk, making it difficult or otherwise infeasible to repair or replace them, wholly or individually, or the rotor disk. Adhesive is also susceptible to failure due to extreme temperatures, aging and chemical exposure. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for retaining brushless PM motor and generator rotor magnets.